


It was for science!

by Souless_Robot



Series: Spirit Gate [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Implied Relationships, Little brother finds out, M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/pseuds/Souless_Robot
Summary: Kaiba was going to kill whoever gave Mokuba that recording. He would eviscerate them.Or someone showed Mokuba footage from the lab last night and Kaiba is not happy about it.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Series: Spirit Gate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868632
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77
Collections: Good Things Come In Small Packages, Spirit Gate Round 11





	It was for science!

Kaiba walked into his office only to find Mokuba sitting in his chair, his fingers interlaced and a frown on his face, “Seto,” He said far too calmly for a thirteen-year-old, “Would you mind explaining this?”

Kaiba blinked and stepped closer to get a view of the screen Mokuba was pointing at. He froze. It was footage from the lab last night.  _ Shit. _

He saw a blond mess of hair bob onto the screen. He moved forward to pause the recording but Mokuba snatched the mouse away. 

“Where did you get this?” Kaiba was already making a list of people in his head who he might need to fire. 

“I don’t think that’s the important thing here Seto. How long have you and Joey been sneaking around together and why didn’t you tell me?”

Kaiba froze as the video played on, Kaiba saw the smirk on his face as he pinned Wheeler up against the lab bench. Mokuba really didn’t need to see this. He lunged over the desk to grab the mouse, but Mokuba rolled the chair back and out of reach. Kaiba hissed and instead dove down for the power cord and yanked it back. The image on the computer screen faded but not before Kaiba got one last look of him locking lips with Wheeler. 

“I already saw the whole thing.” Mokuba said snidely as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend!”

“Fine, fuckbuddy then.”

“Mokuba!” He snapped, blushing. 

“This all makes sense,” Mokuba said nodding, “No wonder you picked on him so much in high school. I bet you had a raging crush!” 

“I do not have a crush on Wheeler! That as- I was-” Kaiba stuttered, “It was for science!” 

Kaiba straightened and tried to wrestle his composure back. He didn’t like the look in Mokuba’s eyes at all. 

“Well Seto, you know the thing I learned about experimental design in school is you have to do lots of repeat trials to make sure the results are valid. Here, I better text Joey and tell him to come back over~!” Mokuba sang out with a laugh, flicking open his phone. 

Kaiba was going to kill whoever gave Mokuba that recording. He would eviscerate them. 


End file.
